


The Android Maker

by Fireblade626



Category: Fragile Dreams
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblade626/pseuds/Fireblade626





	The Android Maker

The Android Maker Ch.1

(Author note: I broke my own feels while writing this. Sorry if I break your feels. I didn't mean to.)

Fragile Dreams

Seto x Crow (slight fluffy OCs x Crow and slight fluffy OCs x Seto)

Crow P.O.V.

My sight slowly faded in and I could feel the energy return to my body. It confused me and I only had one question. Why? The last thing I remember was seeing Seto... Well, not really seeing him, but more of hearing and feeling. The gentleness of his touch, the wetness of his tears, and the sorrow, things I shouldn't feel but felt all the same. He made me feel like him. Like I was him. Like I was human. I can't help but feel sad the more I think about this... this... abandonment. Yeah, that's the right word. Abandonment.

"I've been abandoned."

Just saying it caused shocks throughout my circuitry. The closest thing I would ever get to crying. My nose tingled, it was uncomfortable. I think Seto said something about it, he said it happens to him right before he cries. But I'm no human, it's probably a circuit shorting out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

'Hey Seto'

'Yeah? What is it Crow?'

'What's it like... to cry?'

'Um... I guess it's sad. No, wait... Um... How do I say this...'

'If you can't figure out how to say what it's like, why don't you try saying how it feels.'

'Well I can't speak for everyone, but I know that right before I cry, my nose starts to tingle.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, it's uncomfortable but easy to get rid of.'

'Well how do you get rid of it?'

'I cry.'

'Oh.'  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The feeling came back again, but stronger. I scrunched up my face to try and rid my nose of such a sensation, it was painful. To feel such a way hurt me. The pain I felt now was even more than when I fell from the Ferris wheel. That barely even hurt. But this sadness, this loneliness, it struck me to my core. I hugged my legs to my chest and buried my face into my knees, choking back a noise. An out-cry. A sob. I couldn't stand it. I let it go.

"I've been abandoned."  
*sob*  
"He doesn't want me."  
*sob*  
"He won't come back."

That was all I could say before the words began sticking in my throat. And for the first time ever, I cried, my body convulsing from the many shocks it received. I was barely aware of the approaching footsteps. Only when they stopped before me did I look up. My gaze met with my own eyes. No... that wasn't right. These eyes were red, and filled with sympathy. I had never seen such scarlet eyes before, but yet I couldn't help but feel like I knew them from somewhere. The being reached out a hand and placed it on my left cheek, caressing it slightly. My eyes drooped, partly from the comfort it provided, partly from how much it drained my system to cry. It smiled a soft and loving smile before speaking.

"You haven't been abandoned. I can assure you, he misses you very much."

My eyes snapped open. How would it know? My mouth opened to ask, but my question was quickly cut off in surprise as I was hoisted into its arms. It began to walk down a series of hallways making many turns along the way, too many for me to remember. It finally made its way to a door, but this one was different. Instead of the monotone grey I had seen in every hall we went down, this one was white. It almost hurt my eyes to look at it, but yet it was painfully familiar. The being looked at me and smiled again before proceeding to enter the doorway.

What awaited us was beyond my imagination. This sector of the building was full of colors. I had seen colors before, they were everywhere in the fun park, even colors I had never seen before, and yet I could place a name to. These colors were vibrant and new, not old and faded. I stared around in awe, trying to take it all in until I spotted something. Or more like someone. It peaked at me from behind a sea green door, it's silver eyes glanced at the being and I could see it nod. The person behind the door disappeared and the door closed.

The being continued down the hallway and I noticed something. Each door was a different color. From brick red to mint green to lilac purple. No two doors were the same, they may be similar, but never the same. And even if two door shared a color, the design on the door was different. The being walked until it reached a fork in the road. There were three paths, the far left and far right path each had three doors. On the left, the doors were colored white, grey, and black. 'Shades'  
The right, yellow, red, and blue. 'Primary Colors'

But the middle path had only one door. This one door was the only door that contained more than one color. A tricolor spiral of yellow, red, and blue. Light at the center and dark at the edges. It was vaguely familiar. On the door was black writing, 'Workshop'. 

It all came flooding back.

I knew why it was all so familiar now.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The scientist walked me down the winding monochrome hallways taking a unreal amount of turns until we reached a white door. He looked at me and frowned. His red, catlike eyes filled with sympathy.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Crow? If you want to turn back now is the time.'

I nodded, even if I wanted to turn back, it's not like I could. I didn't have anywhere else to go.

'Alright, I suppose I should officially welcome you to the Color Ward.'

The scientist proceeded to enter the door to said 'Color Ward'.

I blinked a few times, the brightness of the colors was blinding. Brick red, to mint green, to lilac purple. Each door had its own color or design.

'Just like labels.'

'What is, Crow?'

'The doors.'

'Hmm, yes. I suppose you're right.'

The scientist lead me down the hallway until we reached a fork in the road. There were three paths. He turned to me again.

'Crow, you do realize that if you follow through with this you may never be human again, right?'

'It's alright, Dr.Skulls. It's not like I have anywhere else to go.'

He smiled. It was soft and loving, unlike the crazed smiles the other scientists often had.

'Please, call me Arrcus.'

'Alright, Arrcus.'

The scientist lead me to a multicolored door. It had a tricolor spiral. Yellow, red and blue. Light at the middle, dark at the edges, and scrawled in black was one word...

'Workshop'  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
